Poor Chuck
by vixen519
Summary: She has been trying everything to get on his good side….well ALMOST everything repost


Poor Chuck!

By: Vixen519

Disclaimer: Do I look like I work at ABC and have loads of money…that's what I thought. And OBVIOUSLY do not own the phrase "the facts were these"

Dedication : LGCoffeeAddict -the first one to post for the section 'Pushing Daises' –it deleted this first time I tried this

Summary: She has been trying everything to get on his good side….well ALMOST everything.

The facts were these, ever since the pie maker had gone past his one minute with the girl named Chuck – Detective Emerson Cod had been rather foul towards her.

She tried her best at cheering him up. From the simplest thing of a smile, to making a joke of things he seemed to like. But no matter how hard she tried, the knitting detective was determined that she did not fit into the equation of him and the pie maker that worked for so long for so many years.

So on one November evening the woman named Chuck decided to do something about this problem that had been annoying her and just would not resolve. She brainstormed in the 'Pie Hole' when suddenly it came to her!

"I'll do what I've been doing for my Aunts! Hopefully it will be more successful for Emerson though…." She worried as she darted off to the kitchen.

Later that evening one Emerson in the middle of watching his favorite program when suddenly a knock at his door interrupted it. Thankfully he had TIVO so he paused it and went to the door and investigated what was the noise all about.

Once he opened his big orange door he looked around and saw it sitting on his door step. For a split second he could have sworn it was a joke. Then he saw the tag on it saying this:

For: Detective Emerson Cod

From: Your Friends down at 'The Pie Hole'

It made him groan loudly but none-the-less take it inside to examine what type of pie was inside the yellow box with the delicious surprise.

When he closed the door, Chuck peeked her head around the corner to see if he had taken the pie inside or not and when she saw he had she smiled and walked back towards 'The Pie Hole'.

Placing the box onto a circular purple table of his of with he ate breakfast and dinner, he turned and grabbed a knife to open it so he could figure out what kind of pie it was. When he open it, it looked like a Rhubarb pie. However when he smelt it he could tell it was not.

So he cut himself a slice and put it onto a plate that his mother had bought in California somewhere. He took the first bite and savored it. The flavors were hitting his mouth from every direction and his senses loved it. He could tell there was chocolate for sure from the first bite. But was not sure what the other flavors were. That's what the rest of slice was for! The second slice he could tell some walnut possibly and butterscotch. He absolutely adored it. Infact he adored everything! Emerson was going to finish this fist slice, put the pie in the frigerator and go down to 'The Pie Hole' and thank them infact!

Emerson quickly devoured his slice, grabbed his coat and did such. When he got down to 'The Pie Hole' only Chuck was there, waiting as it were. To a normal person the detective he would look like a cheerful man who had just walked into a pie store. He looked around to see if anyone else was about but it seemed they were out making deliveries or at home.

"Is there something you need Emerson, or OH –is there some mysterious new case and we need to find Ned?" Chuck pondered even though she perfectly well knew what he was doing there.

"I just wanted to thank whoever made that pie and sent it to me. It was wonderful!" he said far more cheerful then she had ever seen.

It was then at that moment when Ned had chosen to walk in, when he had been thanking for the pie. Ned was rather confused for he had only seen him happy when he was getting cash for knitting and as far as he knew they had not made him a pie. It was also at that moment he proceeded to tell him thus. "Emerson, I make about half of the pies and then see about the half made…as far I know we did not make it for you."

Chuck began to panic; for she knew if Emerson knew that the pie was from her he would eat the pie. And if he would not eat that pie then he would get the mood stabilizer that would get him to be more cheerful towards her! So she said the first thing that came out of her mouth, "Olive made the pie, I saw her and I wrote the little note for it"

The two men looked at her for a minute until Ned exclaimed, "Well that was nice of her and you to do the note" and Emerson added; "Yeah thanks".

She was going to get off with it when suddenly the woman she had just fibbed about walked in from a delivery walked in from the back door. However, Ned and Emerson did not hear her because the latter of the two was describing the pie trying to figure out what type it was. She calmly walked into the back and said "Hey Olive I need a HUGE favor from you".

The blonde had just been putting her rather large purse, more like carryon bag, down when she had caught her off guard. So she jumped and nearly fell out of her dress "Oh! Oh my Chuck, startled me there! What's up?".

"Ok here's the deal, I kinda made this pie for Emerson…." She told her tale to Olive swiftly and detailed. While she told her what she had done Olive made noises of "uh-huh" and "oh". When she got to the end where Olive got involved Olive made a face resembling one of shock. Once done with telling her, she was quite for only a moment when Olive answered her.

"Okay I'll play along but you owe me one, alright?" And Chuck breathed again.

They went out into the lobby and all conversed with each other for a couple hours. Around 11 PM they bid each other goodnight and Emerson went back to his pie.

AN: the type of pie that Chuck made him was a Derby pie –found on Love that website! It can be made with lots of stuff, just look it up.

-word count at 1,134 I feel proud of myself considering this is a one shot

This is my first "Pushing Daisies" fic so be kind but tell how I can improve – make sense (?)

Vixen 519


End file.
